Calanon
Calanon was a noble elf born in the late years of Trees in Aman, later sailing to Middle Earth and living in Mithlond . He was married to Limodaliel, and had a daughter called Caladwen. Close to Celeborn, he became his main councellor during the fights of the Second Age. Even with his death, he was known by elves like to be a descent of Olwë's children. Biography Early years Calanon was born during the late Years of Trees in Aman. His father, Meldarion, was a noble man known in the court while his mother was the second daughter of Olwë, Vanya, sister of Earwen, Galadriel's mother. Due to a strong sickness, Vanya died by giving birth to her son, causing Meldarion to die in deep grief some time later, making his half brother Maeron leave Aman to settle in Middle Earth. Calanon, orphaned, was raised as Finarfin and Earwen's own son as a tribute to their dead relative. Calanon grew close to Galadriel who was the most natural and careful toward him while his adoptive brothers were more focused on his training. The young elf lived under Fëanor's fear, scared of him and of his descents. Trained by Finarfin to be a great heir, the young elf was taken under the look of numerous Ñoldors who made him discover the truth about his parents, Calanon choosed to leave his adoptive father's realm to live on the shores by himself. He discovered interest in other lands and dreamt of Sailing on Middle Earth, starting to build his own ships. Lately caught back by Finarfin, Calanon grew in Aman before sailing to Middle Earth as he was older with his adoptive siblings. There, he choosed to settle with Galadriel. First Age Calanon settled in Mithlond with Galadriel, remaining in Lindon while his adoptive brothers choosed to discover Middle Earth. During the First Age, Calanon was nothing more than a bowman among elves. With his adoptive sister, they traveled to Doriath where they settled. In Doriath, Elu Thingol wanted them to stop speaking Quenyan, teaching them how to speak Sindarin in his own Realm. While Galadriel was on her way to marry Celeborn, Calanon met Limodaliel, a noble Vanyar maiden, living in Elu Thingol's court. He loved her that much that he even asked the ruler of his Realm to marry her. Galadriel disaprooved first, but then accepted because Limodaliel had Vanyar orrigins which won't fade in the time. To celebrate their wedding, they traveled back to Valinor in the middle of the First Age, where Galadriel married Celeborn and Calanon married Limodaliel with Finarfin's agreement. In the late First Age, Celeborn and Calanon common points. As a lord, Celeborn named Calanon as his first councelor after the sack of Doriath. All settled back in Middle Earth in S.A. 2, living in Mithlond where numerous elves choosed to live under their power. There, he was joined by his distant relative Lindariel, the daughter of Maeron, with who he developped strong links. Living in Peace Even if the begenning of the Second Age was chaotic, it did not avoid Calanon to live in peace with his wife in his house of the shores of Mithlond, a bit away from the court. Hurt by misfortune, his wife gave birth to a still born son named Alyan, or "Blessed", who died by illness after his mother's injuries during a battle. Calanon never forgot his wife's cries because she was scared to not have any children, While Limodaliel tried to focuse herself on other fighting skills, Calanon became Celeborn's closest friend and councelor. He was much wiser than most of elves of his age, and wanted him to be more considered by his people. Calanon gained a nice reputation and was named to be a general of main elites. During the early S.A. 359, Calanon learnt that his wife was pregnant. He wished to have a son to comfort the loss of Alyan and to inherit his tittle of general. During this time, women were not extremely praised to be soldiers, that was why Calanon desired a son. In S.A. 360, his wife gave birth to a girl. Calanon drown under his joy after her birth and choosed to give her a same meaning as his name, Caladwen, or " ''Light ''". Soon after her birth, Celebrian was born to Galadriel and Celeborn. Then, in S.A. 368, Lindariel had a had a daughter called Calathiel with her husband Voronwë. War of Mordor In S.A. 374, Calanon and Limodaliel were called by Celeborn to head to a battle against Mordor who was about to enter in Lindon. In this fight, numerous elves were choosen, including the relatives of Calanon. He choosed to hold his position of great general in the battlefield for more than three months. Lindariel and Voronwë got slained in front of his eyes. He watched over Limodaliel's death, touched by an arrow while she was trying to protect a small buch of soldiers. Heart brokened, Calanon kept fighting and got slained by an orc when the battle was about to end. Celeborn assisted to his death, Calanon asked him to take care of his daughter and Lindariel's daughter, so he would die in peace. All elves who died on the battlefield were burried next with Lindon. Appearance and Personality Appearance Calanon was a tall elf, taller than most of other elves of his race. Due to his Vanyar and Teleri origins, he had a mix between a light blond hair and a silver one. His eyes were blue, just like his mother's, while Meldarion's were light grey.Calanon was not well built, looking extremely noble on the contrary of his adoptive brothers who were looking handsome. Calanon always looked older than what he was, and was extremely courted for that. Calanon's appearance was immediatly passed to his grandsons Maidhion and Maldor who were loooking exactly the same, while their siblings only took a part of it. Vehiron and Valaina had the eye color, Maethoriel and Manwë, had his look. Personality Calanon was extremely courageous and outgoing. Protected by his older siblings, he was wanted to discover all Aman by himself. His personality didn't fade with the time. He gentle behaviour was well known, as much as his courage and dexterity. Category:Teleri Category:Vanyar Category:Elves of Lindon